


The Secret of the Flames

by DeductionIsKey



Series: -Unfinished Writing Prompts- [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Also Iroh and Zuko, Cause There Is Just No Good Gyatso Fics, Cover Art, Episode: s03e13 The Firebending Masters, Gen, I just really wanted a Gyatso Fic, Some of the Above Characters Are Just Mentioned, Time Travel, you know?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeductionIsKey/pseuds/DeductionIsKey
Summary: During the events of 'The Firebending Masters', Zuko and Aang are sent back to the time of the secret of Gyatso and the Mud Pies. Also, Iroh and his Tea.-Basically just a bad excuse for a Gyatso and Aang reunion fic, because they deserve it. Also, Genocide feels.-~Cover Art Now Available. Thank You @Unclerickrocks! Claim goes to the original artist~





	1. In Which I Fail to Make a Good Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> *Rubs Hands* Let's do this. Cue terrible prologue.

>  

Aang was hardly the first Avatar to struggle with firebending. And Zuko, not the first to have lost his.

-  
“This ritual illustrates the essence of the sun warrior philosophy.” The Sun Warrior Chief said, holding a ball of fire in each hand. “You must maintain a constant heat.”

Aang gulped, looking at the fire in those hands, remembering Katara’s face as he burned her. “I’m sorry. I’m just a little nervous.” He regarded the fire with something akin to surprise and wonder. “It’s like a little heartbeat.”

“Fire is life, not just destruction.”  
-  
“But what if I can’t control it?”  
“You can.”  
-  
“I think we could take these guys in a fight, whoever they are.” Aang nodded, still feeling unsure, glancing once at the chief and then the mountain. “Okay.”  
-  
“Zuko, my fire went out!” Aang bit his nails nervously, reaching for Zuko’s fire desperately. “Give me some of yours.”

Zuko pushed his away with his arm, the eternal fire still in his other. “Make some on your own.” He said half-turning away.

“I can’t!” Aang insisted, once again reaching for his fire. The sun warriors watched with barely veiled exasperation.

A great crashing was heard from the mountains surrounding the the squabbling boys. They froze, looking around to the sounds.

They watched with awe as a blue and red dragon circled them, growling with terrifying intelligence. “Still think we can take them?” Aang said breathlessly. Zuko rolled his eyes. “I thi-” He cut off as an echoing whisper rose from the air.

“Your family is the one responsible from our species' demise.” The dragons spoke in unison, looking directly at Zuko as they circled ever faster. “And you, Avatar, you are in some way also responsible. You could have prevented it if you had had the strength to fight your friend when you knew he posed a threat to the natural order.” They looked at Aang as they intoned their proclamation. “But.” The circling grew even quicker, as a slow tornado formed with colours beyond imagining.

“We will show you the secret of the flames, not because of your heritages, nor your past lives, but because of your hearts. And to help you on your journey, we see fit to give you a gift. Know this, Zuko, heir to the Throne of Firelord Ozai, your honour has never stronger. Know this, Aang the Avatar, bridge between our world and yours, your lives hing on your strength.” The circles grew faster and faster as Zuko and Aang looked onto the growing fire, colours spinning and flaring. “I think I would like to learn fire-bending now.” Aang said, his voice barely a whisper. Zuko laughed breathlessly. “Yeah.”  
-  
“This journey is a gift, and if you should make a mistake, this gift may be withdrawn. You will have one week in each destination. Both trips are compulsory. We believe you may learn from this.” A great crack was heard in the middle of the blinding wind and then, to the Sun Warriors astonishment, both disappeared.


	2. In Which Zuko is a Tourist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko hit Aang, causing him to look up. “Hey!” Aang said. “What’d you do that for?” Zuko pointed at the mountain, as a baby flying bison passed over it. “I don’t think its abandoned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! *Grabs Sushi* Let's do this.  
> ~Rose Kakos

Chapter One: In Which Zuko is a Tourist

 

“Umph” Aang landed right in his face, causing his unspoken question to the dragons to be ripped out of his throat. “Where are we?” He turned around to Zuko, who had fortunately not landing on his face during the journey. Aang looked around at the dense forest covering the his view. “I think I see a path over here.” He gestured to the east side of the clearing. “We can get through it.” He looked toward Zuko,"Is your firebending back?” Zuko nodded, extending his palm and creating a gust of fire toward Aang. Aang yelped, dodged it. “Watch out when you stick that thing.” He grumbled. “Come on.”

Making their way through the clearing, Aang turned toward Zuko. “Where do you think they took us?” Zuko wondered, hacking at another branch. 

“I don’t know.” Aang said, his brow creased. “It kind of looked like the abandoned Southern Air Temples forest, but I don’t know why they would bring us here.” He looked down at the dirt passage, kicking a rock with his foot. “Maybe there’s a p-”

Zuko hit Aang, causing him to look up. “Hey!” Aang said. “What’d you do that for?” Zuko pointed at the mountain, as a baby flying bison passed over it. “I don’t think its abandoned.”  
-  
“What? What!” Aang ran past Zuko, using his airbending skills to make himself go faster. He rushed back to Zuko, his a wide grin on his face. “I could kiss those dragons!” He proclaimed, grabbing Zuko by the arm and rushing with him. “That’s the south wall, where I was when I found out I was the Avatar, well technically we were outside the south wall and I was teaching Deher how to make an Air Scooter. Did you know we’re in the Patola Mountain Range? Jinju would alwa-” Zuko cut him off. “We don't even know if the spirits sent us in the past. And remember, even if they did, we only have a week here.” Aang frowned for just a second and then grinned again. “Well we’ve better go find out then, right?” Zuko nodded, hoped that Aang wouldn’t have his spirits crushed if this wasn’t true.  
\- “And that’s where they keep the flying bison, we have a nest for the lemurs, but they mostly just sleep on the pupils’ beds.” Aang laughed, slightly hysterical. “This is crazy!” He looked over at Zuko, who was looking at the Air Temple with wide eyes. “Cool, huh?” He tugged at his arm, pushing Zuko forward. “So, what do you think?”

“I never thought I’d get the chance to see this.” Zuko said, a bit awestruck. “It’s beautiful, Aang.” Aang beamed, turning toward the Temple with a sigh. “I know.” He said softly. They stood in silence for a minute before Aang shook his head. “Well, come on! If we’re only here for a week we’ve better get started.” He zipped ahead using Airbending, causing Zuko to sigh and start running toward him. “Aang!”  
-

“Aang?” Zuko looked over at a young boy approaching them. “I thought you were at the Eastern Air Temple learn how to meditate better.” He grinned “Did you get kicked out?” Aang looked at him with astonishment, tapping Zuko’s shoulder. “Do you-”

“Yeah.” Zuko said. The boy frowned at Zuko, his eyes narrowing. “Who are you?” He asked rather rudely. Aang finally broke out of his trance. “Oh! Zuko, this is Deher, Deher this is Zuko.”

Deher looked him over suspiciously. “I’m watching you.” He stated, than darted over to the other group of boys. Zuko watched him go with confusion in his eyes. “Are all airbenders like that?” Aang laughed. “Nah. Deher’s just a bit intense.” His eyes light up. “But it’s real, Zuko! Gyatso’s alive!” He wrinkled his nose. “Monk Pothsi’s alive. But still.” He spun toward Zuko. “I have someone I want you to meet.”  
-  
They walked up to the second gate, a yellow arch decorated with the elements sighs on them. “This is the entrance to the monk’s quarters. Gyats-”

“Aang? Is that you? Deher told me you were here. Did you run away from the Eastern Air Temple? Aang?”

Tears filled Aang’s eyes as he flung himself into Gyatso’s arms. “Oh, don’t think that will get you out of this young man.” The old monk said, his voice rumbling. “You have to promise me you won’t run away again.” Aang pulled away and nodded, making a slightly choked sound. 

“Yes, Gyatso. I promise I won’t run away again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the moment when Zuko and Aang visit the Air Temple, Aang's around 11 and training to get his Master Airbending tattoos. The reason why he's at the Eastern Air Temple is because, obviously for the sake of the plot but also because the Eastern Air Temple is considered the most spiritual and I think, at first anyway, Aang would have needed help mediating.


	3. Chapter Two: In Which Monks Become Susceptible to Cardiac Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this a prank? I swear b-”
> 
> “I know I’m the Avatar!” Aang blurted out, causing the monks to go silent in shock. Zuko groaned. “Wow, Aang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! Remember Aang didn't find out about him being the Avatar until he was 12. So him being 11 and training to be an airbending master, he would have had no idea about his true heritage. 
> 
> Enjoy,  
> ~Rose Kakos

Gyatso frowned, looking at Aang with concerned eyes. “What is wrong, Aang?” Aang sniffed, wiping his eyes on his hand. “Nothing.” He declared, looking over to Zuko. “This is Monk Gyatso, he taught me airbending.” Gyatso looked over to Zuko curiously. “And who might you been, young man?” Zuko bowed, his hands laying to show a traditional Fire Nation greeting. “It’s an honor to meet you.” He said, looking at Gyatso’s face who smiled at him. “My name is Zuko.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Zuko.” Gyatso looked over to Aang, finally noticing his Master Airbending Tattoos. “Aang? Where did you get those? Your training certainly is not done yet. I mu-”

Aang laughed, this time a bit more joyously than the last. “Oh, yeah! So I don’t have my Airbending tattoos yet?” Zuko nudged him, a silent question on his lips. Aang gestured toward the temple over to the west of the gathering. “Once I was done with my training, in the Southern and Eastern Temples, I got my tattoos here. They show that you’ve ‘mastered’ airbending. If I have children and they master airbending, they would be gifted with the tattoos too. That’s why Monk Gyatso Tenzin has them too, as well as the other monks.”

Gyatso coughed causing Zuko to look at him. “Surely you should know that bit of the Air Nomad Culture? I assume you are of royal descent?” 

“Aang, we have to tell them.” Aang huffed and was about to answer when he continued. “We have a week here, remember that” Aang sighed than frowned. “I know.” He said. He glanced at Gyatso. “Can you ask all the Head Monks to congern in the Hall? It’s important.” 

Gyatso’s eyebrows furrowed. “If this is a joke, Aang, they will not be happy.” Aang nodded. “It’s not. Please?” Gyatso nodded, though albeit confused.   
-  
“Thank you for coming here today.” Aang said, looking nervous. “I-um,” Monk Tashi interrupted, commenting sharply. “What is it boy? Spit it out!” The other monks joined in with there questioning.

“Why are you he-”

“If you called for some ridi-”

“Is this a prank? I swear b-”

“I know I’m the Avatar!” Aang blurted out, causing the monks to go silent in shock. Zuko groaned. “Wow, Aang.”

“What?” Monk Gyatso said from his stand. “When did you find out, Aang?” 

“You told me.” Aang said gesturing to the monks. “When I was 12 years old.” They stuttered, heads shaking in disbelief. 

“What a lying bo-”

“Preposterous!” 

“What a terribl-”

“Okay. I get it.” Zuko interrupted, stepping away from the back of the room. “You don’t believe him. But he’s telling the truth. In the future, all of you are dead. That’s why I didn’t know the airbending culture that well.” He looked at Gyatso. “In 113 years, Aang will be the last airbender.” 

One of the monks scoffed. “And who are you?”

Zuko straightened. “I’m Prince Zuko, Great-Grandson of Avatar Roku on my mothers side. I am the Great-Grandson of Firelord Sozin, grandson of Firelord Azulon, Son of Firelord Ozai and Ursa. I am heir to the throne of the Firelord and ‘Traitor’ to the very nation that committed the Genocide of the Air Nomads.” He glared at the monks. “And you’re going to listen to Aang.”


	4. Chapter Three: In Which The Tales Of Airbenders Are Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyatso narrowed his eyes. Aang had a plan, and it might not be a good one.

“I need a place to train with Zuko while we’re here.” Aang said, looking over to the other head monks. He looked so confident, standing there, almost a fully realized Avatar. But so sad also.  That confidence had cost, Gyatso knew. Gyatso thought back to the boy who had left him to go to the Eastern Temple just four days ago, his smile and joyful tricks. This boy had these, but this smile never fully reached his eyes, his tricks alway made sure not to harm. 

 

The genocide of his entire culture.. Gyatso wondered how long it had been since Aang had seen him truly. According to the sad hug he now understood receiving, a significant amount of time. And even now, with his culture back even for just a week, he thinks of training. Things had changed in those one hundred years, and Aang had too.

 

Once again Aang’s friend was explaining the circumstances of their journey to the skeptical monks. “I think it’s a spiritual gift from the last of the dragons. I assume all of you won’t remember anything or that time will reset once we leave, so history won’t be changed.” Aang glanced up from looking at his shoes with a resigned look. Gyatso had seen that look on his pupils face before, but never about something as serious as his entire culture’s demise. Gyatso looked closer, searching for the boys tick that showed him he wasn't being entirely truthful. There it was, plain as day to anyone who knew what they were looking for. His hands, usually always moving and fidgeting, the one thing that hadn’t changed in his mysterious pupil, were unnaturally still. Gyatso narrowed his eyes. Aang had a plan, and it might not be a good one.

-

“Hi, Kertu!” Aang said, smiling. “I’m back from the Eastern Air Temple, Gyatso got mad though. This is my friend, he’s from the Fire Nation like Kuzon.” Kertu looked up from his work with a smile on his face. 

 

“Hey, Aang.” He said, setting aside his manuscript he was copying for the library. “Nice to see you. Pleasure to meet you, Zuko. I’m Kertu, one of the workers in the Scriptorium. I follow you out if you’re leaving, Aang, I need to get some more vellum from Monk Pothsi anyways.”

 

“So what brings you to our humble temple?” Kertu laughed, pushed over at Zuko with a smile on his lips. “Aang’s always bringing in strays.” Zuko stepped slightly away from the boy. “I’m here to train him.” Kertu frowned. “Oh.” He looked at Zuko for one more moment and then turned over to Aang again.

 

“I noticed you got your Master Airbending tattoos. Congratulations!” He said, causing Aang to shoot him a grin. “Yeah. Um, I- thanks.” His grin faltered. “I’m going to- ah, go.. Unpack.” He stuttered, grabbing Zuko’s arm. “Nice seeing you though, Kertu! It’s been awhile.” He scuttled off, Zuko’s grumbling soon going silent in the hallway as they moved away. 

 

“It’s been a week..” Kertu said to the empty hallway, his voice echoing and unheard.

-

Deher twirled a ball in his hand, causing his younger friend to gasp in awe as it traveled from one hand to the other. He smugly grinned, but than it softened to a honest smile as he bent down and sat down. “I’ll teach you, Huti.” He said, his air ball still dancing in his hands. Huti looked at him with wide eyes. “Really?” He nodded. “Yeah, but onl-” He grunted as Huti threw himself on his neck, his coat flapping into his eyes. “Um.. you’re welcome?”

 

“Hey, Deher! Huti, hi!” Aang showed up again, with that weird scarred boy, who’s face seemed to be permanently stretched into a scowl. He smiled anyway. “Hey, Aang.” He patted Huti, who was still clinging to him via neck. “Ah, can you let me go Huti?” Huti blushed, unclasping from his throat and smiling at Aang. “Sorry.” He muttered.

 

“Hey Aang! Catch.” Aang turned around to see water being splashed toward him and immediately did the natural thing. Bending. 

 

“Oh, Agni above.”


End file.
